The present invention relates to a packing tool, and more particularly to a tape dispenser, which can prevent tape roll rotating backwards.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional tape dispenser 90 mainly comprising a connecting board 91, two side arms 92 at the opposite ends of the connecting board 91, two annular roll mounts 93 at the interior sides of the side arms 92 respectively and a cutter 94 at front end of the connecting board 91.
In use, a tape roll 50 is installed to the tape dispenser 90 between the side arms 92 with the roll mounts 93 inserted into the opposite ends of a central hole of the tape roll 50 for free rotation. The tape of the tape roll 50 is drawn out to the front side of the connecting board 91 to adhere to something and the cutter 94 can be used to cut the tape off.
Sometimes when the cutter 94 cuts the tape off, tension of the tape will make the tape roll 50 rotate backwards and cause the tail of the tape to run back on the tape roll 50. The tape roll 50 may also rotate backwards because of its own weight or by an unexpected force. These events cause inconvenience to the user when the tape dispenser is next used.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a tape dispenser, which can prevent tape roll rotating backwards in unexpected situation to draw the tape back.
According to the object of the present invention, a tape dispenser comprises a main body having a connecting board, two side arms at opposite ends of the connecting board respectively and two roll mounts at interior sides of the side arms respectively for installing a tape roll between the side arms and inserting the roll mounts into a central hole of the tape roll. The roll mount is provided with at least a stop arm extended substantially parallel to the rotating axis of the tape roll, which has a free end to be pressed by the tape roll to provide a friction to the tape roll, and a cutting means for cutting a tape of the tape roll off.